Cloak and Dagger
by Cheyenne Nave
Summary: It was a beautiful, regular day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for Cameron until something from her past showed up wrecking havoc, ruining and changing all that she knew. Eventual House/Cameron. Angst. Rating may change as chapters progress.
1. Prolouge

Now in this story, Cameron is thirty-three in 2010, and House is fifty-one, which is an eighteen year old difference. Chase and Cameron are still dating and not divorced or married. Cameron still works in the ER, and still goes to House often with cases for him. Plus, Kutner never killed himself and Thirteen never requested a leave of absence from the hospital. Please be understanding if these characters are a little out of character because this is my first House fic. :)

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was sunny outside, with a little breeze, not too hot and not too cold. A perfect day or so Cameron thought. She sighed as she marched down the familiar hall that led to the diagnostic conference room and House's office. She wanted to be outside, jogging maybe or just going for a walk in the park. It was a perfect summer day, and yet she had to work.

"A forty year old male with vomiting, anxiety, hallucinations, and paranoia, go," she spoke walking into the conference room. House's new 'ducklings' looked to her and then to House curiously as she tossed four copies of the report on the table before handing one to House.

"Drug abuse," House replied instantly not even once opening the file. "Now, _you_ go."

"Toxicology report came back clean." She shot back and looked at his team. "Waiting for a formal invitation?"

"No, just permission from our boss," Thirteen replied a second later and Cameron resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't understand why House's new female underling didn't like her.

"Are you going to say something, House?"

"Just waiting on you to reveal your actual reason for being here; I told you before I'd fire Kutner." House replied, and Kutner widened his eyes before rolling them a second later. He couldn't decide whether or not House was telling the truth.

"The patient is my real reason for being here. Would I have any other?"

"Would you?"

The two stood facing each other for a second before Foreman cleared his throat and began speaking. "It could be Cryptococcus Meningitis."

Cameron nodded and leaned away from House as she took a deep breath thankful for the interruption. She wasn't sure if she could handle him staring at her like that for much longer. Cameron shot a look at House only to blush when she realized that he was staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"But Cryptococcus Meningitis has many other symptoms, such as fatigue, memory loss, headaches, and confusion…" Cameron rattled off while pacing slightly.

"They could just have not shown up yet." Thirteen defended her boyfriend.

"He's been here for thirty-six hours as a low-priority. I've just now gotten to him. They would have shown up by now if he indeed does have it."

"It doesn't explain the paranoia or anxiety though." Taub said.

"Cryptococcus Meningitis has been known to affect a patient's mental health, personality, and behavior. Anyone of those could cause paranoia or anxiety." Kutner corrected.

Cameron nodded thoughtfully. "Go run a blood test to prove it." She ordered. No one on the team made a move to stand up as they looked to House for permission.

"You heard the woman. Go!" He replied before asking her, "What _are _you here for?" when the team finally exited the room so that they were alone.

"I _told_you. The patient," she replied. When he continued to look at her unbelievably, she rolled her eyes. "I don't miss you, House. I'll be back in an hour to see the results for the test." She spoke while walking out the door.

House watched her until she was out of sight. He couldn't actually tell whether or not she was telling the truth about that and it bothered him. _It _shouldn't _bother him_, he scolded himself_. _Then why did it? House frowned, removed his bottle of Vicodin from his pocket, and dry-swallowed two pills before retiring to his office.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An hour later to the dot, Cameron was back as she said she would be. House had fallen asleep in his office chair only to have been awakened when she knocked his legs off where they were resting on his desk. His eyes popped opened quickly and he rubbed his neck as he moved to sit up straight in his chair.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Cameron spoke while grinning cheekily.

"Who are you the wicked step mother?" He asked with faux curiosity.

"Wrong princess movie," she stated. "You're thinking about Cinderella."

"Of course you would know. What did you grow up waiting for your Prince Charming to come rescue you?"

"I did." She said truthfully. "But then my husband died and I met you. Thanks to you I realized that my Prince Charming was nothing but a guy in a tin foil."

"Are you saying that I'm your 'guy in tin foil?'" He winked mockingly.

"No, I'm not. I'm saying you ruined my hopes, dreams, and aspirations. Oh, and even my thoughts towards human nature," she shrugged. "You made me a better doctor while making me a worse person."

He opened his mouth to reply when his team walked in the room. Cameron sighed, thankful once again for the distraction. How did she always end up thinking that when she was around House?

"Test was negative for the meningitis."

"Which means that Scooby was wrong, does Daphne, Velma, or Shaggy have any other input?" He asked. Then he turned to Cameron. "What about you?"

"I don't know. What were you thinking, _Fred?" _She shot back. Suddenly, a blonde teenager walked in the room. House couldn't help but think that she looked strangely familiar. Sort of like…

"Mom?" she asked and looked around the room. House looked at her, confused.

"Can I help you?" he asked. "This is _my _office, and if I was going to throw a party, I would have brought some alcohol and strippers." He spoke about the large number of people in the room.

He expected Cameron to make some witty remark about already having alcohol in his desk and strippers on speed dial, but when she didn't he turned around. Cameron stood there for a second looking like a deer in the headlights. Her face was slowly turning purple. She wasn't breathing, he realized. When he stepped up to help her, she let out a ragged breath turning the teenager's attention to her.

"Mom!" the girl exclaimed rushing to Cameron's side. He heard someone inhale sharply and a second later he realized it was him. He heard his team gasp at separate times. That's when he saw Cameron lean slightly to the left. He realized what was happening before he saw it, but he couldn't reach her side to catch her in time.

She had just fainted.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me what you think, and if I should continue!

This chapter is un-betaed because I'm currently and unsuccessfully looking for one. If any of you are and are willing to help me with this story please review and tell me! If you know someone who is a really good beta and is willing to help please tell me! I'm looking for someone to help me right smut because I'm uncomfortable writing it. :)


	2. Way Back When: First Encounters

Okay, I changed my mind. In this story, House is forty-seven and Cameron is thirty-six, and Cameron is Cameron's maiden name. Thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

**Chapter One: **

1995

It was summer, and Allison Willick couldn't help but be a little disappointed. She was stuck going to a conference in Washington, D.C. instead of going to Key West with some of her friends, but she kept telling herself that it would benefit her in future years as a doctor. But she still couldn't help but think the exact opposite at that moment. She sighed as she opened the door to the hotel where the conference was going to be held and where her hotel room was.

Allison looked at a giggling couple that was her age walk out the door of the hotel enviously. That's how she and her husband Danny should be, but it wasn't because Danny was dead. It still didn't stop her from thinking about how he should have gotten better and how they should be going on a belated honeymoon together and be happy like them.

Allison felt tears cloud her vision and she stopped walking. Danny was still a sensitive subject to her. She had just now started to allow herself to say his name. After his death only months earlier, she had gone back to her maiden name out of anger at him for leaving her. But now, as she was working on her last year with her bachelor degree before proceeding to get her doctorate degree in college, she was changing her mind. Soon she would probably change her name back.

But she wasn't sure yet.

She took a deep, calming breath before starting to walk again. A second later, something hard hit her knocking her to the ground. A person, she realized. Apparently that person had fallen to the ground on top of her. "Ugh," she moaned at the extra weight on top of her.

The person stood up immediately and she soon followed brushing and straightening her clothes. Then the person cleared his throat and she looked up to see that the person who knocked her down was a guy. A handsome guy. She felt her cheeks warms and she knew that they must be rosy red about now as she blushed. "Watch where you are going next time," he spoke gruffly.

"I could say the same thing to you," she replied without thinking. Then, after a second she muttered, "Sorry."

She could practically hear him grin as she stared at the square tiles below her feet in embarrassment. Suddenly, he was touching her arm and pulling her chin up to look at him. She flinched away from his touch immediately, but looked at him nonetheless. It had been awhile since a guy had touched her, not including her dad or the various mourners that had hugged her sympathetically at Danny's funeral, and it scared her.

"Hi," the man murmured. He looked at her curiously. She shivered under the scrutiny. "Gregory House," he thrust his hand out in front of her. She stared at it for a moment wondering what he was doing before she realized it.

"Sorry, I don't..."

"Talk to strangers?"

She nodded nervously.

He shrugged and spoke understandingly. "That's fine. There are lots of weirdoes out there now anyway."

He continued to hold his hand up and a second later she shook it. Allison smiled at him before widening her eyes in realization. "Gregory House…you're the speaker at the conference I'm going to."

He nodded not looking too happy about it. He avoided eye contact and she realized that he was nervous. It made two of them. "Not willingly." He replied.

"What did you do? Tick your boss off?" she joked.

"Something like that," he spoke, and her eyes widened in surprise. She laughed.

"I was joking."

"Wish I was."

"Wow, I thought with your records that you wouldn't have a boss." She stated and he shrugged.

"I know," he replied sarcastically and her smile disappeared. He went from being nice and charming to mean in just a second. She wondered why. _He was probably just modest._ She told herself. "I'm sure you have to go. See you later."

He said and walked off. She smiled to herself, bit her lip, and watched him go. Allison decided that she liked that Gregory House. Maybe the conference wasn't going to be too bad after all.

She reached the front desk a minute later. "Hi," she spoke nervously. She hated having to check into hotels. She was just too shy for that which surprised her that she just had a conversation with a random man at the hotel. "I'm Allison Willicks. I have a room booked."

"Of course," the woman replied as she began typing furiously on her computer. While she was preoccupied, Allison shot a glance at her nametag. It was Hailey. Hailey looked up at Allison a moment later, and Allison smiled at her. "Okay, it's number three-twelve."

"Thanks." Allison said and accepted the room keycards that the woman handed to her.

"Would you like someone to take your bags up there for you?" Hailey asked and she gestured towards the two bags in Allison's hands.

"Oh, no thanks, I've got them."

"If you're sure…"

"I'll help." A person appeared by her side a minute later. "Hi, I'm James Wilson."

She looked at him confusedly. "Hi, ah…I've got them, don't worry."

"Are you sure, Miss…?"

"Willicks," she didn't bother to correct the 'Miss' thing. He was nice…_and cute too. _Her brain added. _Let him help you. It's been awhile since any guy has helped you this much. Danny would want you to move on. "_Yes, it's fine. Thank you though."

He nodded understandingly and she took off walking towards the elevators. Pressing the button to it, she turned around to see that James Wilson was still watching her. She turned around immediately, blushing. _Why were all of these guys being so nice? _She asked herself naively.

Getting on the elevator, she sighed and thought once again that maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.

Once in her room, she yawned and collapsed on the bed sleepily. She was so tired she didn't even bother to put her pajamas on.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once in his room, House sank into his couch and turned the television on. When he couldn't find the free porn, he settled on watching a game of football.

"Oh, hey, you're back." Wilson spoke walking out of his room of the hotel and marched over to the couch and took a seat beside him.

"Yep," House replied.

"I met the…." Wilson began only to have House interrupt him.

"Let me guess," House sneered sarcastically and spoke with his voice an octave above normal to imitate Wilson. "I met the cutest girl today, we flirted before she took me back to my room and I let her do nasty little things to me."

"Right, wrong, wrong. She was nice and cute… and kind of nervous too." Wilson paused, waiting for House to make a comment about how she was probably nervous about how the older, creepy doctor was hitting on her, but when he didn't Wilson continued. "I offered to take her bags for her because they looked like they were bigger than she was, but nothing happened. I don't think that she would have even told me her name if I didn't pester her about it."

"Oh and in your imitation of me I sound like a seventh grade girl." He added after an afterthought.

House shrugged. "If the condom fits..."

"House!" Wilson exclaimed, successfully interrupting him. His friend's boundaries should no longer surprise him after knowing him this long, but they did.

"Where'd you go?" Wilson asked after a moment of silence. "Down to the front desk to get more alcohol since the mini fridge ran out?" He asked while gesturing towards the small refrigerator in the mini kitchen of the hotel room.

"Yep," House then looked around alarmed. "Damn, I knew I was forgetting something." The oncologist looked at him strangely before his eyes' widened incredulously.

"Wait…_you _forgot to get alcohol, what happened?"

"An apocalypse. I was too busy fighting off that seven-headed dragon to worry about the drinks." House spoke sarcastically.

"Really." The other man spoke lamely.

"Of course," he put a hand to his chest looking away from the television to look at his friend like he was offended. "Would I lie to you?" He mocked.

Wilson rolled his eyes in frustration. He walked away from House and headed back down the small hall to where his room was. He muttered something that House couldn't distinguish, but it sounded something like 'grow up.' House grinned; teasing Wilson was his second favorite hobby. Teasing Cuddy was his favorite.

House felt the grin fade from his face when he thought about the girl that he had met. There was something different about her, and it wasn't just the fact that she was smoking hot. He coughed and shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. He needed some more whiskey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Allison yawned slightly as rubbed her eyes before closing the door to her room. She had just woken up from her nap and it was six o'clock. Having been too awake to go back to sleep she thought about being in Washington and she had wanted to go and see the Washington Monument. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to get another chance to see it later that weekend she and just decided to go ahead and see it.

Seeing a drunken figure stumble in the hallway, Allison's heart rate sped up and she froze. Her hand gripped the doorway tightly and she thought about running in her room, locking the door, and just forgetting her plan to explore Washington all together. But all thoughts of that left her mind when she saw the drunken figure crash to the ground.

Her conscience and morals took over her body as she moved to help the man. She smiled at him slightly and helped him up to his feet. "It's you," he slurred drunkenly.

"Doctor House," Allison spoke surprised. She had thought that the world renowned doctor was above this, but apparently she had been wrong. "Where's your room?"

He shook his head, but then groaned when it started to pound at the sudden movement. "Don't wanna go back there."

"Why not?"

"And see him?" he exclaimed. "He'll give me lectures, Mister, Mister High-and-Mighty. Saint James."

Allison didn't bother to ask who 'he' was. "You have to go somewhere. You can't just sleep out in the hallway."

"Watch me," he argued as he slumped by against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Doctor House!" she exclaimed. "You can't!"

House didn't bother to respond, but he still cracked his eyes open slightly to look at her. "I can sleep in your room."

"What? No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can. I don't bite…unless you're a hooker that came here to sleep with one of these married doctors with families and you don't have your-"

"Stop!" she spoke loudly. After he cringed at the sound, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Fine, come on, you can sleep in my room."

He nodded thankfully as she led him back down the hall to her room. Allison sighed. So much for her plans for the evening.

* * *

Oh, I don't exactly know like when House started working at PPTH or when he met Cuddy and Wilson so I apologize if the dates and everything aren't accurate. I'm not so sure these characters are in fact in character. So I'm sorry if you think that they are way off.

Once again this is un-betaed so please if you know anyone that could help please say so. Or type so. ;) Constructive criticism is welcomed and so are any and all ideas. I have a plot worked out in my mind, but I will consider your ideas anyway. And, as always, please review!


	3. Summer Guests

Previously:

"Mom!" the girl exclaimed rushing to Cameron's side. He heard someone inhale sharply and a second later he realized it was him. He heard his team gasp at separate times. That's when he saw Cameron lean slightly to the left. He realized what was happening before he saw it, but he couldn't reach her side to catch her in time.

She had just fainted.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

Present Day

House rushed to Cameron's side as fast as he could with his injured leg. The girl was checking her pulsing worriedly, and House couldn't help but stare at her.

Except for the blue eyes, she was almost an exact replica of the immunologist. The girl was tall and thin too. She was almost taller than Cameron now. House wondered how old she was. He assumed about fifteen or sixteen, but wasn't sure because then Cameron, if she was indeed the kid's mother, would have gotten pregnant at fifteen or sixteen and House doubted that she would have ever been that irresponsible.

He wondered if Cameron might have, by chance, gotten pregnant with her dead husband's kid, but he doubted it. The kid would have had to be either ten or eleven and she definitely didn't look like it.

"Ugh," someone groaned and snapped House back into reality. It took him a second to realize that it was Cameron and that she was sitting up.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Well, you see this-" House began, but was quickly interrupted by the girl.

"Hi, Mom," she said grinning and Cameron's eyes widened alarmingly.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed and got on her feet. "Do your grandparents know you're here? Well, of course not, they would've called me."

House coughed, and Cameron looked away from the girl to look at him. He watched as her facial expression changed once again from anger to frustration and then finally to worry. "So, you are saying that this prick here is your kid?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Are you a moron or have you just been possessed by a stupid ghost? We were talking." The girl said and he smiled at her.

"Wow, she's _your _kid? Isn't she missing a halo…or three?"

Cameron rolled her eyes as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat as her daughter argued with House. It felt like the room was closing in on her. She tried to take larger gulps of air and it helped to calm her body down, but not much. She had to get out the room and get her daughter out of there too.

"House," she breathed looking at the old man. Then she remembered that they weren't alone. She cleared her throat. "Everyone this is my daughter, Calleigh."

"Calleigh, this is-"

"Calleigh Cameron!" House interrupted mockingly.

"No," Calleigh interrupted. "It's Willick, Mom's maiden name."

"Willick?" he asked once again.

"This is Thirteen, Taub, Kutner, and Foreman." Cameron continued ignoring House's input. The team all murmured their hello's and hey's separately; all of them too shocked to really say anything else.

"Willick?" House repeated.

Cameron nodded once before she turned to the blonde teenager. "Okay, let's go before you reveal any more 'puzzle pieces'."

Calleigh laughed, obviously knowing about House's obsession with puzzles before walking towards the door.

"You're a natural blonde?" House asked before Cameron could leave.

"Don't you want to know?" she smirked and walked out the door.

"Oh, and Mr. House, I look forward to seeing you again." Calleigh spoke.

"It's doctor."

"So everyone keeps saying." She smirked and House thought about how similar the girl and Cameron looked. _Damn, _he thought. There went the jokes he had about Cameron not actually a daughter and about how it was just a scam.

House opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a word out the girl had already left to catch up with Cameron. With a sigh, he collapsed in the chair. He had begun to convince himself that it was all a hallucination when his team began speaking.

"Cameron's got a kid?" Kutner exclaimed, succeeding in breaking the tense silence.

_Damn_, House thought again. Just when he had thought that he had found out all that he could about the puzzle that was Allison Cameron, another thing popped up that interested him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Calleigh!" Cameron exclaimed once they were in the privacy of her office. She began pacing back and forth while the teen sat on one of the two sofas that covered two walls in Cameron's office. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit." She replied calmly while shrugging slightly.

Cameron opened her mouth, but then shut it just as quickly. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's at home still covering for me with Granny and Papa. He's says that I'm the favorite and you'd accept me more easily too since we're both girls." She paused to roll her eye before continuing. "Plus, we only had the money for one bus ticket."

"You rode the bus," Cameron yelled and resumed her pacing which she had stopped while her daughter was speaking. "Your grandparents live in Wisconsin!"

"I know," she replied, "Most boring ride of my life."

Cameron's eyes widened tremendously. "You could have been raped! Or killed! And the only thing you worry about was the boring _bus _ride!"

"Geez, Mom, calm down. I'm fine."

The immunologist exhaled sharply. "What about school?"

"Oh, we're out for the summer. Remember, I told you when we talked last weekend."

"Oh," Cameron murmured suddenly remembering, "Right."

"Yeah, and Brayden and I were wondering if we could, maybe, stay with you for the summer." The blonde smiled hopefully and Cameron sighed.

"Fine," she smiled.

"Really?" the teen exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She rushed over and hugged her mother. "I can't believe it. I've got to call Bray!" She spoke excitedly while pulling out her cell phone, dialing the familiar number, and holding it to her ear.

"Yeah, tell him to pack his bags and I'll call Mom and Dad to arrange everything." Cameron replied, smiling once again.

"He's gonna get to ride on a plane, isn't he?" She spoke flatly while continuing to hold her phone to her ear.

"Yep, you should've waited and you would have gotten to too."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I know and you did. Big time," the older blonde spoke with her eyes widening in thought. "But I've got to get back to work now. I'll call them after work. You'll be okay in here by yourself for an hour? I can get off early then, but I've got a patient that I need to see if I can help with and…"

"It's fine," Calleigh interrupted, smiling.

"Thanks," she returned the smile and began walking out the door.

"Mom?" The teen asked and Cameron turned around in the doorway to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't your co-workers know about us?"

* * *

Okay, thanks to AllyCameron for the support! Oh, and G-styler, actually, when I wrote this I didn't know how many stories there were where Cameron has a "secret daughter," but thanks for informing me! :)

Please review!


	4. Goes Around, Comes Around

Previously:

"Mom?" The teen asked and Cameron turned around in the doorway to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't your co-workers know about us?"

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

Present Day

Cameron stood, shocked at the bluntness of the question for a moment, before thinking about Calleigh's dad. Though they had never actually met before and they didn't get to know each other, but she was no doubt her father's kid. Cameron sighed while thinking about how to respond to the question. "It never came up, sweetie," she whispered, walking closer to her daughter, "and besides, did you see the way House reacted to the news in there? Four years ago, I would have never been able to handle it."

"Mom," Calleigh suppressed a laugh. "You didn't _handle _that, you fainted."

"Five years ago, I would have died after wetting myself." Cameron spoke, remembering the old Cameron: naïve, young, care-free. She sighed wistfully. Her years with House had changed her extremely. She watched as her daughter laughed and she couldn't help but think about how much she missed out on. She was a horrible mother. She had missed their first steps (Bray walked first and after watching him enviously, Calleigh followed), first words (Calleigh spoke first "Mama" and Bray, after a visit from Cameron's older sister and her husband in which they watched a football game, he repeated "Damn" after hearing Mark, her brother-in-law, say it. Leah, Cameron's sister, assured her that Mark slept on the couch for a week afterwards as punishment. The immunologist just chuckled and thought about her kids' father.), and a lot of their other firsts.

Calleigh giggled in spite of herself. "I remember when you visited us the first Christmas after working with him. You came in a day late because of the and I quote 'insufferable bastard'. I had never heard you speak like that in my entire life."

"Language!"

"Bastard isn't a cuss word, Mom. I'm actually a ba-"

"It is if I say it is. I don't want to hear you speak like that." Cameron argued as she resumed her role as a mother. "Even if it is just quoting me," she added after an afterthought.

"Yes _ma'am_," Calleigh replied mockingly. Cameron rolled her eyes playfully and smiled as she walked out the door. She had missed her daughter. Calleigh looked almost exactly like her mother, but her attitude was almost exactly like her father's. She had missed both of her kids. Brayden was Calleigh's opposite yet they were so similar. It was weird. He looked almost exactly like his father, but his attitude was all Cameron. Bray was the perfect 'older brother'. He was protective, nice, and got on Calleigh's last nerves with his outlook towards life in general. Yet, somehow in some strange way, they were the best of friends.

Cameron sighed as she made her way towards the elevator. First on her list of things to do was to go to Cuddy's office to ask for the day off, next was to House's to check on the patient, which she was dreading, but she really wanted to know how he was doing, then to get her things together, get Calleigh, and leave.

Hopefully instead of having to visit House, maybe she would run into one of his ducklings and get information out of them. She was dreading House's questions that she knew that he would have. She hoped that she ran into one of them. But that would mean that Cameron was lucky. She snorted at that. She never was lucky. Things never went her way.

Once she made it to Cuddy's office minutes later, she politely knocked on the door. "Come in," Cuddy yelled though it was muffled because of the wall. Cameron opened the door and shut it before walking the small distance to Cuddy's desk.

"Oh, it's you," Cuddy spoke sounding relieved.

"Yes," Cameron replied as she forced a smile on her face. Cuddy wasn't one of her favorite people in the world. "I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off."

Cuddy returned the smile. "Of course, you have months and months of vacation time built up. It's about time you used some of it."

Cameron laughed and learned in conspiratorially before whispering. "I like to work too much for that." She leaned back. "It's just for today."

The older woman nodded and looked down at her desk before meeting Cameron's eyes, "Because of your daughter?"

The Dean of Medicine raised her eyebrows slightly. Cameron nodded and sighed. "News travels fast."

"Especially around here and especially if it's House spreading it around," Cuddy sighed seemingly frustrated. Cameron didn't need to ask to know if it was House. Bugging and messing with Cuddy was one of House's favorite daytime activities. "Sometimes it's worse than Grey's Anatomy around here."

The immunologist chuckled. She knew about the gossip very well especially while she was dating Chase because some jerk (who she assumed was House) had dubbed them Chameron. She hated it. _Wait, _she thought. _Chase…oh, no…_ "I have to go," Cameron blurted. "Thanks!"

The girl rushed out of the door and Cuddy couldn't help but pity her. Having a teenage kid to deal with and not even to mention the fact that she was in love with House, Cuddy thought about how much it would suck to be Cameron at that moment. Then she remembered that she and House had a little thing going on and the pity turned to jealousy. Cuddy mentally dared Cameron to make a move on the world renowned doctor.

Meanwhile, Cameron was rushing down the hall and to the stairs to try to reach Chase before the news got to him in Surgery. She swerved around a nurse pushing a cart around, but she didn't dare stop to apologize. She felt eyes on her back as she push opened the door the stairwell.

Taking the steps two at a time, she got to the Surgery floor seconds later. Breathing heavily, she ran into one of the doctors on Chase's team that she recognized.

"Wes," she breathed. "Where's Chase?"

"Locker room. He's taking the day. He seemed pretty upset." Wes replied. Since he had actually answered and didn't glare at her, Cameron assumed that he didn't know. She hoped that Chase didn't either, but she knew that he probably did. "Why?"

Ignoring Wes's curiosity, Cameron turned and ran in the direction of the Surgery's floor locker rooms. Brushing pass several male doctors that looked at her strangely as she entered the male locker, Cameron finally spotted Chase. He was alone, sitting on one of the benches with his head in his hands. "Chase," she whispered.

He looked up at the sound of her voice only to glare at her, "Mom, huh?"

Cameron sighed. It didn't surprise her that Chase knew. It wouldn't even surprise her if she found out that House had marched his unbearable ass up here to tell him himself in person. "I'm sorry."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was, but…" She trailed off, unable to finish. She didn't know of anything that she could say that would make it better.

"But what? Cameron, we've been dated for five and a half months now and you couldn't even bother to tell me that you have a kid!" He exclaimed. Cameron knew it was bad when he used her last name instead of her first. He was distancing himself from her.

"I was, I promise, but it never seemed like it was a good time."

"Then tell me now. Tell me about her." He was giving her a chance to redeem herself and she smiled. Chase was so perfect for her. He was everything that House wasn't and yet it wasn't enough.

Cameron sighed. "Their names are-"

"Their?" he shouted, succeeding in interrupting her. "Geez, Cameron, how many kids do you have?"

"Only two," she replied.

"Only," he repeated sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Are you going to let me talk or not?"

He sighed, "Sorry. Go ahead."

"One boy and one girl, but House and his team don't know about him so please don't tell them."

"I won't." He replied while wondering why she cared so much about what House and his team thought. When she still looked uneasy, he spoke again. "I promise."

She smiled slightly as she sat down beside him. "Calleigh and Brayden…that's their names…Brayden is the oldest, but only by a few minute. They're twins."

"Twins?"

"I know. Fraternal, of course," Cameron spoke nervously. "Since one boy and girl and everything…" She took a nervous, shaky breath. "This is so weird."

"You're doing great." He grabbed her hand reassuringly.

Cameron smiled. He was so great. Why couldn't she have more than friendly feelings towards him? "They are both fourteen."

"Fourteen?"

"Yeah, I was twenty-one when I got pregnant. They turn fifteen this year."

"Wow," he took a deep breath.

"I know that it's a lot to take in and maybe that's why I didn't tell you because I was afraid about how you would react, and I'm so sorry."

"I know that you are, and I'm not going to say that everything is fine because right now it's not, but it'll work out."

Cameron nodded and moved to get up. "I have to go. Calleigh's waiting on me."

"Wait," he spoke and pulled on her hand to get her to sit back down. He breathed before speaking once again. "I have two questions."

"Okay…" she trailed off.

"Why haven't we seen them before?"

"They live in Wisconsin, with my parents. I was, ugh, young, you know, when I got pregnant. I was working on my doctorate. My parents were afraid that I was going to quit and drop out when I had them and I didn't want to give them away, so they offered to take them until I was steady and settled." She explained.

"You've been here _four _years."

"I know; once I got here they had already had plenty of friends and they were playing sports. Volleyball for Calleigh and football for Bray, and my parents had already gotten used to having them leaving with them so they wanted to stay. I was inclined to agree."

"Why are they just coming now then?"

"Oh, they aren't…well, it's just Calleigh here now and she just wanted to surprise me…, but they are going to stay with me for the summer."

"Wow," he said and she watched as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You had another question?"

"Oh, yeah…never mind."

"Come on, just ask. It can't be that bad."

"Who's their father?" He blurted out.

Cameron froze. She had expected this question, but not this soon.

"See that's why I didn't want to ask." He murmured as he covered her tiny hands with his larger ones. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer."

"No, no…it's fine. Danny, my late husband, is their father."

"Oh," he muttered to himself.

Cameron nodded. "I'll see you later," she spoke and left without waiting on him to reply.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to the silent readers as well! I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think! I had a little bit of House/Cameron in this chapter along with some Chase/Cameron. There will probably be some more House/Cameron in the next chapter as Cameron goes to check on the patient. :) Don't give up on this story yet. It's just now getting started.

And I changed some things around in the last chapter. I'm sorry AllyCameron for misspelling your username in the last chapter! I just spotted it a second ago. It is now changed. Plus in that chapter Calleigh says:

"Are you a moron or have you been possessed by a haunted ghost," but it was supposed to be "Are you a moron or have you been possessed by a stupid ghost?"

So I went back and changed it as well.


	5. Back Around

**Chapter Four: **

"Cameron," she heard the familiar voice say and her heart began to beat faster. _Damn, _she thought. She was an idiot to think that one of his minions would be out in the hall, and that she would catch one of them and he wouldn't even know that she was there. Cameron took a deep breath and began to turn around to flee when the familiar _step, thump, step _getting closer to her, "Pretty gutsy of you to show your face around here once again. The Cameron I know isn't gutsy. Well, then again the Cameron I know isn't a mother either."

Her eyes darkened. "You told Chase." She accused while turning back around to face him. Her breath quickened and she took a step back when she realized how close he was to her.

He shrugged, seemingly unaware of her reaction to his presence near her, as he responded, "Someone had to."

The shamelessly of his attitude egged her on once again and (with either a rush of adrenaline or anger, she wasn't sure which) she stepped forward and stood on her toes to look him directly in his face, "That someone was supposed to be me."

"It was, but you didn't."

"Because I didn't get a chance to," she retorted.

"You've had four damn years to tell us," he yelled pacing away from her. When he realized his slip up he added, "To tell him."

She stared at him, shocked at the 'us,' since when did he care about her and her life? All he seemed to care about was his puzzles. His puzzles. "Right, it ticked you off that your sweet, little, naïve Cameron had a big bad piece of the puzzle hidden from you. Well, I apologize, all right, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my kids." She spoke sarcastically. Her anger disguising her slip up.

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously, sweet, little, naïve Cameron isn't so sweet or naïve…little, well," he made a point of looking her up and down before speaking, "yeah, you're still little, but as I was saying you obviously are so sweet or naïve since you got knocked up at…" Pausing for a moment, his face became one of realization. "Kids," he murmured. "You said kids."

Trying to calculate, what she had actually said, she spoke, "No, I didn't."

Her reaction was too quick, he realized. "You did, so there are more little Camerons running around here?"

"Yes."

He blinked, shocked at the fact that she had admitted it without him really having to pester it out of her. "How many?"

"Just one more," she suddenly found the tiles under her feet very interesting. "I have a son. His name is Brayden. He's Calleigh's twin."

He was speechless for the first time that she could remember; it also happened to be the only time that he could remember as well.

"Woah," Cameron mocked sarcastically. "The great Gregory House speechless? I didn't know that my life interested you so much."

He gulped, nervously, but she didn't notice. "Nah, it's just hard to picture that your sweet," he circled her, examining her, trying to cover the fact that he was indeed interested in her life, "firm body had delivered two kids. Cuddy would be so jealous."

The fact that he mocked Cuddy for not being able to have kids of her own bugged her, but she (wasn't surprised, it _was_ House) didn't reply. "Didn't know you cared so much about my body," she commented.

Thirteen came out of the conference room. Once she saw the two standing so close together, she started to walk back into the room. "I'll come back later."

"It's fine," Cameron spoke politely (_as always, _House thought). "How's Charles?"

"Another kid?" he couldn't resist from asking.

"Not mine," Cameron replied without pausing, "The patient."

House turned to Thirteen, "How is Chuck?" He ignored Cameron's correction ("Charles") and just looked curiously at Thirteen.

"Two more symptoms," she told him. They walked in the conference room: House leading, Thirteen next, with Cameron coming in last.

"Are you going to tell me or wait for me to beg?"

Cameron smirked naughtily. "Let him beg. He loves his puzzles."

"Oh you would want me to beg wouldn't you?" He turned to face her. Neither noticed that they were invading each other's personal space, but the team did and they looked at each other for confirmation. They're eyes each filled with the same question (what was going on between House and the hot blonde).

"You know it." She whispered back.

House's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. He never expected her to answer. What was with her sudden attitude change? "What's gotten into you?" He couldn't help from asking.

She smiled a small smile before turning back to his team. "What were the symptoms?"

"Abdominal pain and purplish-red urine," Taub answered.

"Looks like red wine," Kutner added.

"Great, thanks." Cameron said sarcastically, "So much for my favorite beverage."

"You're such a girl."

"You wouldn't have hired me otherwise," Cameron shot back at House while thinking back to the 'lobby art' conversation.

"She's right," Foreman added.

But Cameron was deep in thought. "Has he been exposed to any toxic chemicals?"

"You did the history."

"Not very throughout, because, if you remember, I'm not on your team, as you insist on rubbing in."

"Did anyone of you?" When no one responded, he continued. "Then what are you waiting for?"

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor filled the room as the team left. Once it was only Cameron and House in the room again, House spoke, "What are you thinking?"

"Porphyria."

"Vampire's disease?"

"Not a very extreme case, but yes. It covers all the symptoms, including the urine that looks like red wine."

"Eating beets can cause red wine looking urine."

"Eating beets doesn't explain the rest of the symptoms. Why can't you just admit, for once, that someone, other than you, is right?"

"We'll see."

"You're impossible." She threw her hands in the air.

"And you're just now realizing this?"

They were head to head now. All House had to do was lean down a bit and his lips would be on hers or all Cameron had to do was move up just a little bit more. _Stop it, _she scolded herself. She didn't know it, but he was actually telling himself the same thing. He leaned down a little as one of his past patient's words sounded in his head. Given they were quite immature and stupid, but true ("Do her or you're gay").

As she moved up to brush his lips against hers, she thought to herself. _This is stupid. You know that you'll just end up getting hurt. _She didn't want to hurt anymore. She pulled back. "I've got to go. Calleigh's waiting on me."

He nodded, his eyes still closed from the almost kiss. He waited until he heard the door shut before retiring to his office with one word running through his head, _Fuck. _

* * *

So in the last chapter I realized that I posted it Chapter Four instead of Chapter Three like it was supposed to be. I've gone back and changed it now. Thanks to AllyCameron for reviewing the last chapter and thanks to everyone who has put this story on their alert list. :) I hope the characters are, well, in character. I think Cameron's okay, but I'm not sure about House. So, I'm sorry about that.


	6. Stay Away

**Chapter Five: **

Her phone went off at one o'clock (in the morning) on the dot. She was fast asleep. After her long period in the ER, she had been exhausted, but then when you threw in the emotional rollercoaster that she had just experienced she was at the stage where you're so tired the moment you lay down you fall asleep. Cameron just groaned and rolled over, praying that it would stop. She knew who it was without looking. Chase was too polite to call her at this time, as were all of her friends, and if it was an serious they would have just come to her house to tell her in person (like if someone close to her had died). Plus if it was the ER (which it wasn't because she wasn't on call), they would have paged her. So that just left one person: House (which meant she was right about the Porphyria), and quite frankly she just didn't feel like talking to him about it.

But he was persistent.

"House, I'm going to kill you." She answered after what had must have been the fifteenth call.

House's reply was as expected (sarcastic). "Aw, Cammie, I love you too."

"You do realize that Cameron _isn't _my first name, right?"

"Yep, which reminds me, what is your actual last name: Willick or Cameron?"

She yawned, but replied even though her thumb itched to press the end button, turn her phone on silent, and just pass back out until twelve in the afternoon (but who was she kidding; like she could actually sleep that late). "What, you didn't find that out when you stole my personnel file?"

"Well, since you asked, the only surname that was posted was Cameron. How, Cammie, am I supposed to know?"

"You're a doctor so, now I'm just guessing here, you're smart, right?" Her voice was sickly sweet, but (as she continued) her voice became flat. "Figure it out yourself. Goodnight, House."

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm calling?"

"I was right about the Porphyria."

"Spot on," he answered. "I'm shocked." House paused a moment before continuing. "Urine test proved Acute Porphyria. It was a lucky guess."

Cameron couldn't help but smile despite her tiredness. "Oh, give it up, House. I was right." At that moment, she hung up, put her phone on the nightstand, and got comfortable to go back to sleep.

"Mom?" a small voice sounded from the doorway. "I heard you talking; I came to see if you were all right."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, sweetie," Cameron sat up to face her daughter. "It was House. He called to tell me I was right about the diagnosis."

"That's good, then, but did he have to call at..." she looked to the glowing clock on Cameron's bedside table. "…one o'clock?" she finished.

"You once wondered why I called him names." Cameron answered while smiling.

"Right," Calleigh turned to return to her room, but at an afterthought she asked, "When's Bray coming?"

"Tomorrow afternoon with your suitcase and his, but I'm sure that we'll go shopping anyway because you can't survive for two whole months with only a suitcase of clothes."

"Okay, goodnight, Mom."

"'Night, sweetie," she replied. The moment Calleigh left, she laid back down and within minutes she was fast asleep once again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cameron walked the familiar way into the emergency room at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, smiling. But once she got to the desk she saw one of the people whose visits also meant bad news (who, by the way, happened to be flirting with a nurse; she was surprised that it surprised her).

She reached for a file while hoping that he didn't notice, but he looked up and (just had to) glance in her direction. He took a moment to say goodbye (and probably ask out) the nurse before walking in her direction.

"Hello."

"Bugging my nurses, Wilson?" The call from House interrupted her sleep (and though she didn't miss much), she was too tired to put up with his pleasantries. She walked towards the patient whose filed she had picked up. The smell of his cologne told her that he was following her (she didn't dare look back).

"Always," he replied. "So, you're a Mom, Cameron?"

"Ms. Palmer, it says you stepped on a piece of broken glass?" Cameron asked, ignoring his question for a moment.

"Yes," the woman replied taking a moment to hold up her bloody foot. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Wilson grimace, but she ignored him.

"All right," Cameron moved a stool to where the woman's foot was hanging in the air. She sat down after moving a table of tools within an arm's reach.

"Just always so straight to the point, aren't you, Wilson?" She asked finally why picking shards of glass out of the woman's foot, dropping them onto the table sheet. Wilson struggled to ignore the woman's gasps and moan's of pain.

"Nice deflect, by the way."

Cameron plucked the final piece of glass from Ms. Palmer's foot. Placing it on the table, she spared a glance at Wilson. He was watching her, studying her. She shivered under his intense gaze. "I learned from the best." He was like a psychiatrist.

He sighed, frowning (well, maybe not so much like a psychiatrist; they concealed their facial expressions and emotions better). "You need to stay away from House." He murmured.

"What?" she looked up at him shocked. "Why?"

"He's just about to start a relationship with Cuddy. He has a chance to be happy; he doesn't need you to start getting involved in his life again. It will confuse him."

"Wilson, I'm not involved in his life. It was one case."

"And he's also old enough to make his own decisions." A voice sounded from behind Wilson. Cameron recognized the voice immediately. She hid her frown quickly while looking back to her patient. "Why wasn't I invited to this shindig? Am I not cool enough for you two?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry if I disappoint, but you're not needy enough for him, Cameron." House continued.

"This is going to sting a little," Cameron murmured to the patient before she patted her foot with alcohol to destroy any germs she may have picked up from the glass. She then applied an antibiotic cream to her foot before covering the injured area gently with a patch of gauze.

After securing the gauze to her foot with tape, she spoke, "Okay, your foot will be sore for a few week and," Cameron handed the woman a bag with gauze, the tape, and the antibiotic cream in it, "you should clean it with alcohol daily, rub the cream on it, and place fresh gauze on it. If it becomes red or swollen, you need to make an appointment with your doctor or come back here. It could be infected, but for now you can go and be more careful next time, please."

Once the woman left, Cameron turned to the two men who were participating in a glaring match. "Don't you have jobs to do?"

"I'm trying to find a patient before Mommy comes to punish me," House answered childishly, "and not the good kind of punishment either. The clinic duty punishment," he wrinkled his nose in faux distress.

"Sorry, House, no luck here; just many people with nails sticking out of their feet and other boring stuff like that." She watched as House sat on the bench that the patient had occupied.

"Well, then I guess I can still hide out here. I'm actually surprised you're still here. What do the kiddies think of Mommy's job?"

"I'm getting off early." She glanced at her watch. _Just not early enough_, she couldn't help but thinking.

"Kiddies?" the oncologist asked.

"Twins," House answered for her. "Cameron's the mom of Mary Kate and Ashley."

"My son's arriving later." Cameron spoke, ignoring House's remark about the Olsens. In the middle of an awkward silence, Wilson's pager buzzed and he excused himself quickly. Cameron and House both sighed in relief and then glanced at each other warily.

"God," House spoke. "The clinic is most interesting than this."

"I didn't think that you believed in God," Cameron replied.

"I don't."

Cameron opened her mouth to reply when Cuddy walked through the doors of the ER. House jumped off the table quickly and closed the opened curtains so she couldn't see that he was inside. "So," he replied normally. "Wanna make out?"

The immunologist rolled her eyes at the comment. She then smirked. "Well, since you're asking." His eyes grew wide at the remark before he froze completely. Seconds later, he unfroze and opened his mouth to reply with some witty remark when the curtains were jerked opened to reveal Cuddy.

"Cameron? House?" her eyes widened in shock. "What were you two doing in here…" she looked around the room for a patient before continuing, "...alone."

"I plead sexual harassment." House spoke quickly.

Cameron (once again) rolled her eyes at his antics. "Thank goodness, you finally plead guilty for once."

"I never even…" he began, but Cuddy cut him off.

"Clinic, House."

Without bothering to argue (which surprised both the women in the room even though he did frown and make a face), he walked out the room and (surprisingly) in the direction of the clinic. Cuddy looked at Cameron warily (and somewhat jealously) before also leaving.

* * *

Thanks to all the readers! I hope this chapter is okay. I'm only sixteen so I'm not so sure about all the medical parts of this so if any is incorrect please forgive me (I do love the medical parts though, so there will probably be more cases in this story). I wasn't even planning on Wilson showing up at the ER, but the muse lead its way. I hope he isn't too OOC. If he is, I apologize.

Next up: Brayden arrives.


	7. Ashley

I'm really sorry about the misspelled words and everything in the last chapter-I still don't have a beta (I've sent several messages out) so please just bear with me. I'm on vacation this week until Saturday (it's my father's family so it's miserable and my mom, whom I'm never really been separated from for more than three days isn't here so I'm a little homesick). Plus I'm computer-less so I'm using Word on my BlackBerry because I (really) just need to write to deal with everything!

PS: My fanfiction is also messing up so that just totally sucks!

Chapter Six:

"Dang it!" Cameron muttered to herself as she blew the horn on her car as a car cut her off on the highway that led to airport. She had already cussed (something that she didn't do too often, which she was very proud of) several times because she was already running late (some stupid patient had come in complaining of occasional nausea and vomiting and after two hours and tons of tests later the man had finally admitted that his college girlfriend had a class that she just couldn't miss and those were her symptoms instead of his; she was pregnant).

A second later, her cell phone rang and she motioned for Calleigh to answer it for her. Calleigh sighed seemingly disappointed, but she reached for Cameron's purse to get her phone out anyway. "Hello," she paused and Cameron vaguely heard the phone voice her last name. She wasn't sure, but it sounded like House.

"Nope, it's Willick," her daughter replied. _Yep_, Cameron thought, _it's definitely House_. Calleigh wouldn't dare be disrespectful to anyone but the man who unknowingly made Cameron cry almost every other night for the three years that she had worked for him. "Mom, it's House, and he's being annoying."

The immunologist accepted the phone from her daughter's out held hand. "What do you want?"

"Forty-three year old female with weakness and muscle cramp in arms and legs, trembling, and numbness in certain areas of the body, go."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Are you just trying to tick Wilson off?"

"And if I was, what would you say?"

"Use your team, House; that, as you keep pointing out, I'm not on."

"You sound upset about that; it's too bad I was lying when I said that I'd fire Kutner."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Then why do you keep asking me for help on your cases?"

"You bring the cases to me. Then afterwards you stay to help on said cases. This is the first one I've asked your help on and it's only to piss off Wilson."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Because he's about to walk through the door," he paused, "now."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "What were the symptoms again?"

"Oh, so the great Cameron is now going to help?"

She vaguely heard Wilson repeat her name in a question, but she spoke anyway. "The patient deserves to be treated and get better and you're just going to ignore her while you go play your games and everything."

"My patient's are treated...eventually."

"Nerve damage."

"Been there, done that, so no."

"Multiple Sclerosis," Cameron spoke again after a minute of thought.

House let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on Cammie, give me something new. The patient doesn't show any other signs of MS and the neurological exam was clean. Next."

"I'm at the airport, House," she spoke as she finally found a parking spot and pulled into it. "Figure it out yourself; I'm off now."

"Right, Ashley's coming in, isn't she?" She knew that he was still referring to the Olsen remark that he had made the day before to Wilson.

"Yes, Brayden's plane is arriving, well, arrived about fifteen minutes ago."

"You were actually late to something?" His voice resembled a teenaged girl at that remark, but she knew that it was purposely. "Geez, Simba, Mufasa would be so disappointed."

"Why do you always have a reference to a kids movie? Which are, by the way, mostly wrong," she said. "Wait," Cameron spoke again after a moment. "Simba."

"Yes, that is the name of the cub on The Lion King."

"No, no, not Simba, SMBA," she said as she walked through the doors of the crowded Princeton Airport. Cameron sighed as they got closer to the front of the line at the entrance that led to the metal detectors.

Another detector became open and a man in a security uniform beckoned to her to come to him. She smiled in thanks and grabbed Calleigh's arm gently to come with her. "Hold on, House," she spoke into the phone before placing it, along with her purse, into the small bowl beside the detector before stepping through then momentarily receiving her things.

"Okay, I'm back, so what do you think?" She asked. Cameron couldn't help but hear how needy her voice sounded; he had to have noticed. It was blatant. She hated the fact that she always needed him to tell her that her ideas were good (not that he ever did; well, maybe once or twice).

"Kennedy's Disease?"

"Yes-" she began, but he quickly interrupted her.

"She's not male."

"Obviously."

"Females are only _carriers_ of SMBA."

"Not always."

"It's impossible."

"You're being sexist." She accused.

"It's a disease, Cameron. It's definitely not something to get all mad about because I think a woman doesn't have SMBA."

"She's in her forties, the symptoms are all there, and it's not impossible!" She spotted Brayden a second after Calleigh did and she watched as her daughter rushed in to give her son a tight hug which he responded to fully. "Listen, House, I've got to go. Just to the DNA test and then get back to me."

"Want to make a bet out of it?"

Despite her intense need to go and hug her son so tight he can't breathe, she pauses before smirking. "All right, what are you thinking?"

"You do my paperwork, charts, and clinic duty for a month if it isn't."

"Three weeks." She murmured.

"Fine."

Cameron could hear the smile in his voice and she so wanted to wipe it off his face. "If I'm right..." she paused to think. "If I'm right, you ask Cuddy out, to get Wilson off my back, and do something nice in front of a crowd."

"Ask Cuddy out? Can't I just ask out the lesbian?"

"I thought Dr. Hadley was bisexual."

"I was rounding up."

"From what?"

"Fifty," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This is horrible."

"Picking on Thirteen?"

"No, betting on a disease that has no known cure."

"I've done worse."

"I know."

A long silence pasted between the two before she spoke again.

"I've got to go House; call me and tell me tomorrow when you get the results back that I was actually right."

"You wish," she heard him say vaguely as she hung up. If he only knew what she really wished.

Okay, and yes, I know that it's shorter than the other chapters, but as I said in the author's note at the top of the page; I'm on vacation, and I've already written chapters for two other stories separate from this one.

Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! :)

Next up: The results from the DNA test are back and people from the hospital meet Brayden.


End file.
